Babel
Babel, originally known as Diz, is the name of a Human city, formerly located on the planet Soluna. It exists close to the beginning of time and may have been one of the first outposts of civilization. The city was home to a prosperous civilization before the entire population was killed. and it was blasted off the face of Soluna and onto Earth of the PCG Universe. It later developed a new population who were converted into Umbrians. One of its most glamorous features was its main temple, the Basilica of Heaven, which was constructed to reach God. History The city was originally located on Soluna, and known as Diz, before a catastrophic event tore it off Soluna and into another universe. On Soluna, all that remains of the city is a huge crater. (RPG: "Soluna") : Main Article: Diz Catastrophe Diz was sent into is the PCG Universe, at the beginning of that universe's history. (''Chronicles Addendum'') The city took on the name Babel for unknown reasons and at some point inherited a new human population. These people were strangely innocent, being unaware of things like statues and paintings. Castitas wandered into the city, bringing knowledge of these things and becoming a Councilor. However, this lead to problems among the people; eventually, in a tragic chain of events, Castitas was driven to convert them all into Umbrians. (Soul Symphony: "Exile" - "Epitaph of Sin") The city is still populated by its original inhabitants in their new forms. When Adam escaped from the Basilica, he found a seemingly empty Babel, inhabited by Umbrians. No longer the prosperous metropolis of ages past, the remaining Umbrian people of Babel were seemingly consumed by their personal sins and were unable to function as a society. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") Layout Babel is divided into 12 districts, in a circular pattern. Each district has different features: First District.jpg|''The First District''. Second District.jpg|''The Second District''. Third District.jpg|''The Third District''. Fourth District.jpg|''The Fourth District''. Fifth District.jpg|''The Fifth District''. Sixth District.jpg|''The Sixth District''. Seventh District.jpg|''The Seventh District''. Eighth District.jpg|''The Eighth District''. Ninth District.jpg|''The Ninth District''. Tenth District.jpg|''The Tenth District''. Eleventh District.jpg|''The Eleventh District''. Twelfth District.jpg|''The Twelfth District''. Inhabitants *The Sphinx, an ancient statue in the form of a half-Lion, half-woman, watches over the Basilica and Babel. She's friendly, but likes to ask riddles. *Industria, aka Sloth, is one of the original senators who made up the government of Babel. He later became the lord of the skies, but his power was divided up and spread throughout the city. Since then, he has lazily moped in his home, waiting for his power to return to him. *Wrath, a huge umbrian monster is another of the senators. He's now completely filled with rage. *Greed, a small Umbrian shopkeeper with a fake asian accent, will steal any items that Adam leaves around Babel. *Envy, a massive underwater Umbrian, whose tendrils appear as beautiful women. *Gluttony, an immensely fat Umbrian, intent on blocking Adam's way. *Pride, A mysterious clownlike Umbrian, who hides in Adam's shadow. Appearances *Genesis (Basilica of Heaven only) *REGenesis (Basilica of Heaven only) *Exile *Revelation (Capacity unknown) Category:Towns and Cities Category:Soul Symphony